Ainmire
by Z.Torez
Summary: My name is Ainmire, and I am life and death. Now you may be wondering how you are life and death well easy I decide when and how you die and how long you live. I could even grant you immortality.slash DM/OC
1. Ainmire

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any rights to Harry Potter. Characters, and other stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling except for some characters. **

**Summary:**My name is Ainmire, and I am life and death. Now you may be wondering how I am life and death well easy I decide when and how you die and how long you live. I could even grant you **DM/OC**

**AN:**At first this was 3 different chapters but I decided to make it one so sorry if your confused.

**Ainmire's p.o.v.**

My name is Ainmire, and I am life and death. Now you may be wondering how you are life and death well easy I decide when and how you die and how long you live. I could even grant you immortality.

Sometimes people would plea for their loved ones lives, I sometimes would answer their calls. Of course that does not mean I do it for free, I usually did it for a small price or a rather impossible price but that depended on my mood.

At the moment I was looking through my life mirror (as I called it) at Draco Malfoys life. He was currently dancing with his mother who only had minutes to live, He knew that she was to die but he didn't know when. I had seen him going to many books until he the phrase "Ego le voco which he plans to use to summon me.

With a flick of my finger the image disappeared and all I could see now was my reflection with my dark blue eyes peering at me from dark eyelashes, a button nose, and my high cheek bones that just screamed acrostic, plus dark raven hair that contrasted beautifully with my porcelain, also my pouty lips and my slim form that what was hidden under my silk black robes, all of this contributed to feminine beauty which bugged me greatly for I was often described as beautiful.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I could feel my mother collapsing on me, "She was dead." I thought

I could slowly feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could see people rushing all around me but I didn't care because if all went right I would have her back. I had to make sure I let no loopholes because if I read right death was areal slytherine and as cunning as they came. I could still remember the day I found my mother was to die.

Flashback:

_I was walking down the hall in the Malfoy manor I was about_ to _knock on the door to the parlor room when I hear my mother talking to another person. Naturally I was curious, so I listened in._

"_I know my time is running out"_

"_Well how do you want me to tell my family, oh yeah I'm going to die very soon so I'll miss you" my mother said sarcastically_

_At her words I could barely contain my gasp. I quickly ran to one of the secrete passage ways as I heard the footsteps._

End of flashback

I quickly grabbed my wand and whispered the words "Ego le voco" which had taken me a while to find, until I stumbled upon it in a book titled,"Ainmire" in Knockturn alley. When I said the word a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the ballroom.

The figure seemed to radiate power, the figure who I assumed to be Ainmire as he was referred to in the book was smaller then the average man.

He was covered in a black silk robe that did nothing to hide the petite body. The only thing that could be seen of his face was dark blue eyes that seemed to glow with power for the hood that he had on seemed to cast a shadow over his face all in all with what could be seen he was beautiful.

I felt my eyes stray over his figure which was very nicely built but still petite. When my eyes met his I could feel my face grow hot. I heard him give chuckle that sounded like wind chimes.

"May I ask who you are?" Lord Voldemorts drawled he somehow always did that when he talked and he thought he was above you.

"Simple I am Ainmire" his voice sounded cheerful light and seem to lull everyone a sense of tranquility and peace it was simply amazing.

"Why are you here?"

"I called him." I spoke up; I suddenly felt every eye in the room on me.

"I want my mother's soul back!" I quickly turned my head to stare at my father who was staring at me in surprise and grief. I could feel other peoples gaze at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you willing to do what I ask of you." Said Ainmire

"What do you ask?"

"I ask for a kiss and nothing more and I shall give your mothers soul back and I shall give both her and your father another twenty years to live."

"I accept" I knew it couldn't be that bad I technically got lucky for with a face like that you had to be a good kisser.

Then he was right before me without a hood on and his he was very close that I could feel his breath on my lips…

His lips were soft and I couldn't help but think that he tasted like honey, my hand that was situated at his back moved to cup his arse, and he gave a moan.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and he pulled away, I had to bite back a groan at the loss of contact. I looked up at him to see a blush covering his cheeks which just served to make him even cuter and I couldn't stop the silly grin that was fighting its way on to my face.

"I guess I should give your mothers...err...soul back now" he stuttered, and he snapped his fingers and I turned to look at my mother who gave a loud scream,

"She'll be okay tomorrow"I barely heard him over the commotion of people who seemed to be snapped out of their stupor.

I rushed to my mother who continued to scream. "Levitate her up to our room while I calm the guests"my father yelled at me over the voices of the guest,

I quickly levitated her to her room and instructed the elf Mickey to take care of mother while I cast silencing charms around the room.

**Ainmire's P.O.V**

"I just cannot believe I stuttered and acted like some love sick puppy." I ranted to my best friend Raven and well the only immortal I have ever met apart from myself. Raven to was special but she never told me how, I often asked her to tall me but she always answered "In time" in a clipped tone.

"At least he knows your available" she drawled and I gave her my meanest glare and scrunched up my face. "Tut. Tut…tut, what have I told you about doing that, it makes you look constipated." She said as she moved to sit on my bed which was covered in silk sheets.

We were currently at my manor located in Godrics Hallow which I grew to have a soft spot for because of who it was named after. At the thought of Godric I smiled he really was brave and saved me from a group of teenagers that were becoming very aggressive. Of course it's not like I would get hurt or anything I mean I could have them drop dead the second I wanted…

I retaliated by throwing a pencil at which was the nearest thing to me."Come on now don't be such a spoil sport, I'm sure he loves you to if that grin is anything to go by." Raven said.

"What grin?" I asked looking at her in confusion.

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't notice" and she looked at me "I forget how oblivious you could be sometimes." she muttered

"Hey." I yelled indignantly from the love seat, and then a soft pop sounded throughout the room signaling that a someone had apparated.

"Reed is to be tellin master that dinner is ready."said Reed the house elf as he bowed


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any rights to Harry Potter. Characters, and other stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling except for some characters.**

**Summary:**My name is Ainmire, and I am life and death. Now you may be wondering how I am life and death well easy I decide when and how you die and how long you live. I could even grant you**DM/OC**

**AN:**Reviews make me really happy:) the more I get the more I write so its a win-win. Oh yes before I forget voldemort is the ruler of the wizarding world in this fic and there was **NO **harry oh and in this fic Lord voldemort is not really mean just cold, calculating, and a little cruel though not alot I mean he wouldnt be voldemort if he wasn't at least a little cruel right? Plus, he also doesn't look like a snake. Now enough of my ramblings on with the story.

**Also, **_**italicized **_**words are thoughts**

**Chapter 2:Confessions**

**Draco's P.O.V**

_I was really scared to talk to father I mean who wouldn't he was Lord Voldemorts right hand and could destroy your reputation, father had called for me just seconds ago and I was pretty sure Lord Voldemort would be there._

I quickly walked to my fathers office which was located just a floor directly above my room. I was knocked once on the door and my waited for my father to allow me entry. "Come in" my father drawled, and just as I suspected he was there and I could feel his gaze on me ready to attack and to use any of my weaknesses to his advantage.

_Of course he wouldn't do that but It was just how I felt sometimes around him._I quickly took a seat on the only available seat seeing as the other was occuppied.

"Draco, anything you would like to tell us" my father drawled

"Nothing, I can think of "_I was still holding on to the hope that if I played dumb maybe he would forget about anything that happend and we could just go on with our lives but at the same time I didn't want to forget about Ainmire and I was wondering if Blaise would be willing to die so I could see Ainmire again._

"How did you bring your mother back to life."I momentarily stunned by his bluntness.

"I didn't Ainmire brought mother back to life because...I err-

"Kissed him." my father said awfully calm.

"Yes, because of that" I said as I found my voice_._

"And who is this Ainmire" my father drawled. _During this whole conversation Lord Voldemort was awfully quite and I couldn't help but think this was a bad thing and I sincerely hoped he was just processing this information not formulating any sort of plan._

"He's life and death and he can bring back people from death and decides when you die and he has this book that names everybody and it tells you how long you have to live"I rambled._ I honestly didn't mean to reveal so much but with my fathers steely gaze focused on me and I swear I was bleeding from Lord Voldemorts stare piercing into the side of my head._

"And where did you learn all this?" my father said

"I found it in a book that I got from knockturn alley"I responded in a whisper,_ I was really starting to loose my confidence, I mean my father had taken this all to calmly even with me being gay,wait maybe he didnt suspect and just thought that I did what I had to do. Of course it wasnt a big deal but I'm pretty sure he wanted me to marry a girl._

**Time Skip about 2hrs**

I entered my parents room to find my mother staring at the window. "Mother are you feeling better." I asked, she turned around and stared at me "Much better my son."she quickly grabbed me and gave me a hug "Oh my poor Draco I thought I was going to die you, and don't you ever pull something like that again"_ My mothe is back I thought. _ I wrapped my hands around her while she cried.

She pulled away and wiped away the tears" Now enough of that we have alot to do, we have a ball to organise imagine what the people will say about how the last ball ended we have to make this one."My mother muttered as she moved around the room. "Would you happen to see my design book."

**Raven's P.O.V**

_Draco must have been more important than I first imagined if Ainmire will not stop talking about him, maybe I should pay him a _visit. "Ainmire I will see you later I just remebered I forgot to give my dog food" I told Ainmire"But you dont have a-

"Bye" and I quicly disappeared with a flash of light. I appeared at the boy's, Draco's, room, I quickly appeared at his room amd made myself invisible. I probably waited around 20 minutes before he showed up.

When he did show up he locked the door and took off his pants only leaving him in his boxers._I probably should have seen what happend next but I was hoping it wasn't going to happen._

When he grabbed his cock and started touching himself and he moaned out Ainmire I let out a squeak and his eyes were suddenly focused on the spot were I was standing...

**DM/AR**

**AN:**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you noticed Nacrissa is really warm and caring. Please **review** it would make me so happy.


	3. Impersonation

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any rights to Harry Potter. Characters, and other stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling except for some characters.**

**Summary:**My name is Ainmire, and I am life and death. Now you may be wondering how I am life and death well easy I decide when and how you die and how long you live. I could even grant you eternal life**DM/OC**

**A/N:** I am so sorry for abandoning this story but I am back its just that I've been busy managing my blog and schoolwork. BTW visit my blog: .com also is I spelled apparated wrong just ignore me and this will be pretty short but I PROMISE to right more tomorrow

I honestly did not know what to do, I mean who would, its not like it's everyday this happens.

"Hello is anyone there" said the Malfoy boy as he zipped up his pants, If this where happening to anybody else I would have laughed at there misfortune, but this wasn't someone else this was me. For the first time in my life I hated that whenever I apparated their was a flash of light. I made a mental note to fix that.

"Hello" He yelled again..."Ainmire this isn't what it looks like" I couldn't but think I could definitely use this to my advantage and I had the sudden urge to laugh evilly.

I did my best Ainmire impression and said, "It isn't what it look like, are you taking me for an idiot"

"I'm sorry okay please" said the Malfoy boy as he reached blindly around looking for me.

"Don't touch me" I snarled as he touched my hand. I moved back, wouldn't want him to figure out it wasn't Ainmire.

"Let me make it up for you, we can have dinner at Forbes at 8 o'clock"

"Fine" I muttered, and apparated to Ainmire's manor with a flash of light all the while smirking evilly. I couldn't wait to tell him about his date.

A/N: hope you enjoyed please remember to review.


End file.
